


Midnight Shower

by calizaire27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Big Cock, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Fucking, Large Cock, M/M, Slapping, Sub Thor (Marvel), Thor is 2000, Top Peter Parker, Underage Sex, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, big dick, peter is 16, rimjob, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: During the night, Thor finds young Peter Parker taking a shower. Impressed by the colossal size of his dck, the God of Thunder quickly finds himself seduced.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker/Thor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 72





	Midnight Shower

The Avengers training hall was empty that morning. The vast majority of heroes preferred to have their own residence, where they could live in peace. Thor however preferred to stay at the Avengers tower to not be surprised or have to be late for emergency meetings. That night, Odin's son was unable to sleep and, determined to walk, he wandered aimlessly and aimlessly. In the training hall, he looks at the training instruments, realizing that there were scraps of webs in them. Peter Parker? The Asgardian realizes that the light in the changing rooms was on, and then comes to the conclusion that the boy was practicing that morning.

Going into the locker room without warning, Thor walks through the closets, finding Peter taking a shower with his eyes closed. He ran his hands over his black threads, filling them with foam, which also slid down the boy's turned body. He was thin, of medium height, but he also had defined muscles and an impressive cock. Thor couldn't help but open his mouth. It was bigger than your dick, even. Even soft he was impressive, quite thick and with a pink glans half covered by foreskin. Its smooth balls were pink and large, hanging beautifully. Thor's mouth instantly salivated as he felt his own cock throb. Seeing the Spider-Man costume hanging, Thor notices a jockstrap too, which he picks up and smells. There was sweat and pre-enjoyment there, Thor could feel it. The blonde closes his eyes inhaling that masculine odor.

"Thor! What are you doing?" Peter asks, scaring the God of Thunder. Thor didn't know how to respond. He tosses his underwear away, but the damage has already been done. Nothing he said or did would change Parker's mind. Thus, Thor advances on the boy still wet, kissing him.

"I'm asking you to fuck me, boy. Break me, Parker!" Thor speaks firmly, in his usual tone of order. Peter's eyes widen, his cock getting hard just imagining that huge man on all fours for him.

Thor was almost two meters tall, and his Asgardian body was much denser than the human, so he was extremely heavy. It would be difficult to fuck him, but Peter would not shy away from that task. He returns the kiss, placing his hands on the Asgardian's ass. It was like grabbing the butt of a marble statue; it was just too hard. Parker bends over, turning over the Norse god and lowering his pants and underwear.

"You are quick, boy. I like that." Thor praises his partner, supporting his right arm in one of the cupboards, while Peter rolls up his stiff buttocks and is presented with a beautiful pink hole and with few golden hairs around, blinking, asking for a dick. "Are you happy, Spider?" Thor asks, but instead of answering it Peter simply starts to suck the delicious hole of the Asgardian.

Licking, circling and exploring that beautiful hole, Peter can't help wondering about the age of that god. Thor was millennia old and probably the most experienced Avenger, not only in combat, but also in sexual terms. How many dicks have not gone into that ass? He was just perfect and seemed genuinely interested in Peter, so why not enjoy and have fun? Peter sticks two fingers at first, preparing his hole for the coming invasion. Thor looks over his shoulder, enjoying the beautiful sight of the young boy feasting on his ass. His huge cock was hard now, swaying and untouched (but not for long).

Peter risks slapping that ass and, as he expected, Thor feels no pain at all. Even using his super strength in those slaps, nothing seems to affect the great God of Storms. He laughs, actually, looking more excited by Peter's attempts to hurt him. With his hand burning a little with the pain of slapping that rock-hard ass, Peter soon directs his huge cock to Thor's hole, which is already eagerly waiting for penetration. Peter's large pink glans invades Thor's hole easily, sliding thanks to Parker's saliva. Odinson rolls his eyes, supporting his chest in one of the cupboards, while Peter approaches the blonde and holds him by the waist, kissing the god's golden beard.

"Is good?" Peter asks, as he feels his big cock slide down Thor's hot, tight hole, which was gradually accommodating the member.

"Deeper!" Thor orders, and Peter soon speeds up the process, pushing the rest of his cock into the blonde's sweet ass, which lets out a manly groan of pleasure. The god's immense back, muscular and with sweat droplets practically shine in the light of that dressing room and, without showing any modesty, Peter begins to fuck Thor's ass quickly.

"I will destroy your pussy." Peter leans over, whispering in Thor's ear. Of four, Odinson just remains exposing his delicious pussy to be fucked by the arachnid. Leaning on Thor's ass, Peter puts his feet on either side of Odinson's huge muscular ass, while going up and down with his huge cock, fucking the wet and delicious pussy of the ancient whore. "You like that, don't you? Do you feel my big cock nudging your clit, you bitch? I always knew you were a dick-worshiping whore." Parker teased as he continued to fuck Thor's ass, violently, his huge, heavy balls crashing into Odinson's perineum, making him whimper with pleasure. "Take that fucking cock, you cunt."

"Cum inside my pussy, please! I want to get pregnant with your spider babies!" Thor screams, his voice effeminate as he gives himself up completely. Her long blond strands loomed over his sweaty skin, her back supporting Peter's hands, while her feet rested on his buttocks. "I'm going to come!" The blonde announces, feeling his half-hard cock pulse.

"You can enjoy it as much as you want, bitch, I'm going to get you pregnant anyway! Just put up with this fuck like you were made to do!" Peter takes the god's long hair, pulling him close and kissing his lips eager for it. Thor surrenders, while his cock shoots powerful jets of cum on the floor of the locker room, his asshole in parallel flashing heavily on Peter's cock, practically chewing the boy's huge cock. "I'm going to impregnate you, bitch!" Peter announces, picking up the pace. In one last stroke, the arachnid leaves his entire cock inside the whore, while the thick, hot jets were fired inside Thor, making him whimper and moan with pleasure.

"Oh, Peter!" Thor gasps, feeling the boy come out of him. Thor's ass was gaping now, blinking uselessly, unable to close. Air escapes from inside, and then Peter quickly puts an anal plug in Thor's ass, surprising the god of thunder.

"For our babies not to escape." Peter shoves the object in completely, making Thor smile by looking over his shoulder. Standing, the blond manages his hair.

"You are a great fucker, boy! I will definitely come back again and again after this huge snake that you have between your legs." Thor announces, going to the showers to take a shower (but of course, without removing the plug kindly given by Peter). Parker shrugs, going back to the shower as well.

"I got a lot of fucking with your pussy, I need a shower too." Peter smiles seductively, making Thor smile too. They were sure to fuck again, and again, and again.


End file.
